bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Marcepan
' Marcepan' — ziemski kucyk, animatorka z Los PegasusZnane są dwie wersje tego miasta Los Pegasus i Las Pegasus. W serialu użyta była wersja Los, choć scenarzysta odcinka przyznał, że to błąd osoby dubbingującej i że prawidłową wersją powinno być Las. Niemniej jednak Los Pegasus to kucykowa wersja Los Angeles, a Las Pegasus - Las Vegas. Chcę by Marcepan mieszkała w Los, bo to te Kalifornijskie rejony słyną z produkcji filmów (Hollywood i te sprawy). Dlatego nie ruszać mi tego i nie zmieniać na Las, bo były takie sytuacje :I, urodzona na przedmieściach Ponyville. Ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Fretkoid. Starsza siostra Nuttie, dość infantylny i kochający wszelkiego rodzaju filmy animowane i kreskówki blank flank, który wciąż szuka swojego przeznaczenia. Ponadto artystka o bogatej wyobraźni i specyficznym spojrzeniu na świat. Klacz z małego miasta, mająca trudności z dostosowaniem się do wielkomiejskiego życia. Powstawanie 'Wczesny wygląd' thumb|Przy okazji widać jak ewoluował mój styl rysowaniaPierwotnie kucyk ten miał brązową grzywę i oczy oraz żółtą sierść. Design grzywy zmieniał się często, jednak kolorystyka pozostawała. W pierwszym projekcie, grzywa wzorowana była na tej od serialowej Diamond Tiary, jednak autorka czuła, że kopiuje serial i było jej z tym źle, gdyż przede wszystkim ceni oryginalność. W projekcie drugim, rozjaśniła kolor grzywy i wydłużyła jej długość, jednak z tego designu szybko zrezygnowała - pomysł ten nie wydał jej się najpiękniejszy. Trzeci design był chyba najbardziej odmienny od reszty - autorka zrezygnowała z loków i długiej grzywy, na rzecz prostej i nieskomplikowanej fryzury. W tej fazie postać ta najmniej przypominała autorkę, jednak uznała ona, że długie grzywy czynią kucyka pięknym, a ona sama za taką się nie uważa. Projekt jednak został odrzucony, bo patrząc na niego nie widziała ani krzty siebie. Opcja czwarta, też nie utrzymała się długo - autorka powróciła do falowanych, długich włosów, ale wciąż wydawały jej się za mało podobne do jej prawdziwych. Piąta wersja grzywy najbardziej zbliżona była do jej aktualnego stanu i dość podobna do prawdziwej fryzury autorki. Zarzucona była na jeden bok i skręcała się dopiero przy końcówkach w nieasymetryczne loczki. Ogon był znacznie mniej puszysty i składał się z dwóch pasm, podobnie skręconych na końcach. Był to pierwszy projekt grzywy do którego wprowadzony został drugi odcień brązu. W tej formie postać wytrwała około czterech miesięcy. thumb|200pxDesign końcowy autorka miał w głowie jakiś czas, więc przelała go na kartkę, jak zwykle jednak zawahała się nad doborem kolorów. Postanowiła zrezygnować z żółci i brązów i ożywić ją nieco. Zdecydowała się na miętową sierść oraz różowo-białą grzywę, jednak źle się czuła w tych kolorach i powróciła do palety barw z poprzednich projektów, zmieniając jednak żółć sierści na beż. W ostatecznej fazie postać otrzymała kokardę i kolczyki - żółte i pomarańczowe, ponieważ autorce pasują takie kolory. Beżowa sierść okazała się być idealna, gdyż przypomina autorce o naturalnej bladości jej skóry, a grzywa składająca się z poszczególnych, poskręcanych pasm świetnie oddała fakturę jej włosów. Ostatnio design Marcepan uległ delikatnej zmianie - klacz przestała nosić kolczyki, wymieniła je za to na srebrny wisiorek z serduszkiem. Ponadto autorce zależało by bardziej podkreślić jej oczy, poprzez grubsze i pełniejsze rzęsy oraz cień do powiek w kolorze ciemnego beżu. 'Imię' W pierwszych fazach powstawania postaci nie miała ona żadnego imienia, czy głębszego zarysu charakteru - była po prostu odzwierciedleniem autorki, używanym do niektórych projektów. Dopiero po otrzymaniu końcowego wyglądu, otrzymała nazwę, osobowość i historię. Autorka pierwotnie nie miała żadnych pomysłów na imię, pytała więc znajomych o pomysły. Otrzymywała ich wiele, z reguły związanych ze słodyczami, a dokładniej czekoladą - pewnie z powodu jej kolorystyki. Rozważała kilka opcji takich jak Maple Syrup, Butterscotch Swirl, czy Soft Cream, jednak najlepszym pomysłem wydało jej się imię Belle Bottom i ostatecznie to jego miała użyć. Wtedy użytkowniczka Smieska222 zaproponowała jej imię Marcepan. Autorce wydało się z początku dziwne, głównie z powodu bycia słowem polskim, a nie angielskim, gdyż z reguły to w tym języku nadawane są kucom imiona. Niemniej jednak spodobał się jej pomysł, choć wpadła na pomysł by sprawdzić jak słowo "marcepan" brzmi w innych językach i wybrać najlepszą wersję. W żadnym jednak nie brzmiało ono tak dobrze jak w polskim. Po rozważeniu wielu za i przeciw, w końcu zdecydowała się użyć tego pomysłu i tak bezimienna została Marcepanią. Wygląd Marcepan to dość wysoki kucyk o beżowej sierści, ciemnobrązowych oczach oraz długiej, kręconej grzywie w dwóch odcieniach brązu. Ogon wiąże żółtą kokardą, a na szyi nosi srebrny łańcuszek z małym breloczkiem w kształcie serca. Obok lewego oka oraz na jednej z tylnych nóg ma pieprzyki. 'Ubiór' Marcepan interesuje się modą, lubi dobrze wyglądać nie tyle dla kucy ją otaczających, co dla samej siebie. Od tego jak wygląda często zależy jej humor i samopoczucie, dlatego zdarza jej się nawet w okresie choroby pamiętać o pomalowaniu oczu czy ułożeniu grzywy what a silly pony. Na co dzień raczej nie zakłada ubrań, wszystko zależy od tego z kim ma się spotkać lub gdzie się wybiera, posiada jednak swoją ulubioną część garderoby, a jest nią niebieski sweterek, który kupiła jeszcze jako nastolatka. Obecnie chodzi w nim tylko po domu lub jak jest wśród znajomych, gdyż jego rękawy są nieco przykrótkie. Marcepan wciąż jest w szoku, że w innych partiach ciała nie jest przyciasny. Chociaż klacz na co dzień preferuje skromność, lubi się odszczelić jeśli ma ku temu okazję taką jak np. Gala Galopu czy premiera jej filmu. Jej wyjściowa suknia jest w jej ulubionym, żółtym kolorze - trzymająca się na szyi na złotym naszyjniku, ciasna w pasie, wysoko upięta na tyle, ale luźna i zwiewna od pęciny w dół. Na zadzie przyozdobiona małymi kamieniami oraz wstążkami. Włosy Marcepan upina, ale na tyle lekko by końcówki wciąż mogły jej swobodnie zwisać i opadać na ramiona. 'Kryształowa' thumb|200pxMarcepan jako kryształowy kucyk ma grzywę i ogon splecione w grube warkocze, spięte pomarańczowymi kokardkami z równie pomarańczowymi kamieniami. Dodatkowo włosy oplecione są żółtą wstążką. Poza tym nie nosi żadnych innych dodatków, jedynie swój srebrny łańcuszek, który ma ze sobą zawsze. 'Wstążka' Historia wstążki nie jest specjalnie interesująca. Gdy Marcepan była jeszcze malutka, w czasie zabawy dość bujne włosy wchodziły jej do oczu i ogólnie przeszkadzały, więc jej mama zawsze splatała je w warkocz, ewentualnie wiązała dwa kucyki, gdy czasu było niewiele lub klaczce śpieszno było do zabawy. Marcepan miała jednak tendencję do gubienia gumek i spinek, dlatego wiecznie ich w domu brakowało, i dlatego jej mama chwytała się gumek recepturek, które jednak mocno wbijały się we włosy jej córki i nie były najkorzystniejsze, a przy zdejmowaniu sprawiały ból. Pewnego dnia, gdy ponownie nie udało jej się znaleźć żadnej normalnej gumki, wygrzebała z dna szuflady na materiały kawałek żółtej, jedwabnej wstążki, którą podwiązała Marcepan włosy. Klaczce niezwykle się to spodobało, ale wstążka nie spajała włosów odpowiednio mocno, więc jej mama poszła z córką na kompromis - wstążkę zawiązywała jej na ogonie, gdzie nie musiała nic mocno trzymać, a jedynie ładnie wyglądać, a do włosów kupowała jej tylko żółte gumki, by do wstążki pasowały. Do dziś Marcepan korzysta tylko z żółtych dodatków, a jej ulubionym jest materiałowa opaska do włosów i oczywiście nierozstająca się z ogonem wstążka. 'Znaczek, a raczej jego brak' Marcepan nie zdobyła jeszcze swojego znaczka. Mimo osiągnięcia dorosłości już jakiś czas temu, wciąż jej bok pozostaje gładki. Będąc w szkole, zdarzało się, że była obiektem drwin, na całe szczęście raczej optymistyczne nastawienie Marcepan do życia oraz umiejętność śmiania się z siebie i własnych porażek, pozwoliły jej przetrwać ten okres. Będąc na studiach, spotkała inne blank flanki, z kilkoma nawet się zaprzyjaźniła. To tamten okres wspomina najlepiej. W jej obecnym środowisku nie spotyka ich wielu, w Los Pegasus mieszkają kuce sukcesu, a przyjeżdżają takie, które wiedzą co chcą osiągnąć, dzięki czemu znaczki zdobią już ich bok. Marcepan sama przyjechała tu zdecydowana i pewna siebie, jednak multum zainteresowań i wiele pomysłów na życie nie pozwalają jej uświadomić sobie, czy to co robi jest tym co na pewno robić powinna. ŻyciorysHistoria jest wzorowana na moim życiu, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, choć niektóre informacje musiały zostać zmienione by wpleść je w świat kucy, a sekcje o liceum, studiach i czasach najnowszych są zmyślone, gdyż dopiero wchodzę w licealny świat i nie mam pojęcia co się wydarzy ;) 'Źrebięce lata' Marcepan urodziła się w rodzinie zwykłych kucyków, jako pierwsze dziecko miejscowego archeologa i jego w tamtych czasach niepracującej żony. Mieszkali skromnie, w małym mieszkaniu w centrum Ponyville razem z dziadkami od strony mamy. thumb|Marcepan jako źrebie od [[User:DarkLecramo|Marcela]]Wiedli spokojne życie, ojciec pracując w muzeum i wyjeżdżając na wykopaliska zarabiał na rodzinę, a matka zajmowała się małą Marcepan w domu. Samo dzieciństwo miała niezwykle wesołe, osiedle na którym mieszkali tętniło życiem, a podwórko zawsze przepełnione było dziecięcym śmiechem, zarówno Marcepan jak i jej osiedlowych kolegów. Od początku miała dużą swobodę, mogła wychodzić z domu rano, a wracać późnym wieczorem i nikt się o nią nigdy nie martwił - odpowiedzialnie trzymała się wyznaczonych jej pór powrotów, a czasu nigdy nie spędzała samotnie. Była spokojnym dzieckiem, ale jednocześnie towarzyskim i lubiącym przodować. To ona wpadała na pomysły w co się bawić, gdzie iść, spajała grupę oraz pilnowała by nikt nie zrobił tego, czego robić nie wolno. Zawsze obawiała się konsekwencji i miała silne poczucie bycia dobrym obywatelem, więc nic nieodpowiedniego nie mogło mieć przy niej miejsca, co niekiedy irytowało inne źrebaki, które miewały dość zakazów z jej strony. Lubiła też chodzić do przedszkola, do którego na zmianę zaprowadzała ją mama lub babcia. Od początku, nie do końca świadomie, stała się pupilkiem opiekunek i dzieciakiem, który z ochotą wykonywał to, co mu zadały. Zajmowała główne role w większości przedszkolnych przedstawień, a nauka piosenek i wierszyków sprawiała jej nieopisaną radość. Na scenie czuła się jak ryba w wodzie, nie odczuwała stresu czy tremy i kochała prezentować się przed swoją rodziną, zwłaszcza dziadkiem, który również miał artystyczną duszę i jako chyba jedyny członek rodziny nie miał dość śpiewów i tańców swojej wnuczki. Próbował zarazić ją miłością do natury, udało mu się to jednak tylko w połowie, gdyż Marcepan zapałała miłością do zwierząt, ale świat roślin nie fascynował jej w ogóle. W powszechnej opinii nazywana była aniołkiem, ale tylko jej rodzina wiedziała o jednym - niesamowitym uporze. Kiedy Marcepan coś chciała, musiała to dostać i zawsze postawić na swoim.Tak było. Według rodziców byłam prawie idealnym dzieckiem, prawie żadnych kłopotów nie sprawiałam, a w rozwoju wyprzedzałam to co podawały książki ^^ Obcy ludzie mnie kochali, a ja kochałam komplementy <3 Ale widziałam kilka nagrań, z awantur które urządzałam, bo ktoś mi powiedział nie. Matkoboskaczęstochowska, nie chcielibyście być na miejscu osoby, która mi odmówiła XD Wynikały z tego sytuacje dla rodziców niezwykle uciążliwe, zwłaszcza gdy awantury odbywały się w trakcie zakupów, czy spacerów po mieście, jednak patrząc na wszystko z perspektywy czasu, Marcepan ma niezwykły ubaw oglądając filmy przedstawiające ją w akcji. 'W poszukiwaniu przeznaczenia' Już od najmłodszych lat Marcepan wykazywała szerokie zainteresowania, ale nie tak szerokie zdolności. Jej rodzice prenumerowali dla niej magazyn "Wiewiórka Basia"Pamięta to ktoś? XD, w którym opisywane były różne zawody. Mała Marcepan z każdym numerem, chciała być kimś innym: od baletnicy, przez astronautkę, po nauczycielkę. Jej rodzicom przysparzało to sporo śmiechu, ale i kłopotów. Z byciem tancerką wiązało się zapisanie małej na lekcje tańca i zakup baletek, a za miesiąc trzeba było ją z owych lekcji wypisywać i kupić strój strażaka, bo ten zawód był w tym czasie na tapecie. Do dziś Marcepan trzyma w piwnicy skrzynkę ze wszystkimi tego typu rekwizytami, w których posiadanie niegdyś weszła. Im starsza się jednak robiła, tym bardziej ukierunkowana była. Przez długi okres czasu chciała być piosenkarką; brała udział w wielu konkursach, występowała publicznie, próbowała pisać własne, nieskomplikowane utwory. Jej głos był naprawdę dobry, ale nie anielski - i sama Marcepan dobrze to wiedziała. Dlatego zrezygnowała. Ponadto zawsze miała świetny kontakt ze zwierzętami, więc pomysł na zostanie weterynarzem nie wydawał się głupi ani jej, ani jej bliskim. W tej myśli utrzymała się najdłużej, bo aż do lat młodzieńczych i ukończenia szkoły podstawowej. Później jednak zdecydowała, że medycyna nie jest dla niej i że woli związać karierę z czymś co tak naprawdę potrafi. Początkowo chciała spróbować swoich sił w reklamie, szybko jednak porzuciła ten pomysł na rzecz pracy przy filmach. Animacja wydała się jej idealna.Pfffffffff, kłamstwo! Medycyna jest jak najbardziej dla mnie, ale zamieniłam weterynarię na stomatologię. 'Przeprowadzka i inne ważne wydarzenia' Zawsze w weekendy, Marcepan wraz z rodzicami odwiedzała dom rodzinny jej ojca na przedmieściach Ponyville, w którym mieszkali jej dziadkowie, prababcia, a także w dobudowanym bliźniaku - starsze kuzynostwo wraz z ciocią i wujkiem. Gdy jednak prababcia zmarła, dziadkowie podjęli decyzję o przeniesieniu się na zamieszkały niegdyś przez nią parter, a piętro i strych postanowili oddać synowi z rodziną. Miało to miejsce na krótko przed pójściem Marcepan do szkoły podstawowej. Klaczka z jednej strony cieszyła się że zyska większy pokój, własny, wtedy nie tak duży jeszcze ogród i że będzie mieszkać bliżej jej ukochanej kuzynki, którą od zawsze traktowała jak wzór do naśladowania i niemal jak starszą siostrę, z drugiej jednak strony smutno było jej opuszczać to co już znała - drugich, równie kochanych dziadków, mieszkanie w centrum i przede wszystkim przyjaciół, których na przedmieściach wiedziała, że mieć nie będzie, gdyż zamieszkane były głównie przez kucyki w podeszłym wieku. Ponadto dość niefortunnie jej przeprowadzka pokryła się z przeprowadzką drugiej, mieszkającej po sąsiedzku i rok młodszej kuzynki, która przenosiła się na drugi koniec miasta. Gdy babcia z dziadkiem przenieśli się na wyremontowany wcześniej parter, Marcepan i rodzice pożegnali blok i w przeciągu kilku dni wywieźli wszystko do nowego domu. Klaczka znała go od małego, każdy jego zakamarek, nie czuła się tam obco i bynajmniej nie miała problemów z aklimatyzacją, jednak przez pewien czas poruszała się po nim ze spuszczoną głową i prosiła by ktoś odprowadził ją na osiedle, by miała się z kim bawić. W tamtym czasie jej wujek dokupił nowe, rozległe ziemie, powiększając znacznie ich ogród, a jej mama postanowiła wyrwać się z domu i znaleźć pracę. Udało jej się to, jednak w oddalonym od Ponyville o pół godziny drogi mieście, dlatego wcześnie z domu wyjeżdżała i późno wracała. W banku przepracowała kilka lat, jednak dzięki teściowej znalazła pracę w ponyvilliańskim sądzie, co było wygodniejsze z powodu braku dojazdów. Znalezienie nowej pracy przez mamę Marcepan pokryło się z wypadkiem jakiemu uległ jej tata - spadł z drzewa w czasie rodzinnego zbioru czereśni, przez co musiał ulec hospitalizacji na ponad 2 miesiące. Marcepan strasznie to przeżyła, była z nim bardzo zżyta i bała się że poskutkuje to czymś poważnym, choć on sam śmiał się z całej sytuacji i mimo iż przez 2 miesiące był przykuty do łóżka, nie wyglądał na chorego. Klacz zamknęła się w sobie, nie miała ochoty na spędy towarzyskie, jej plan dnia obejmował pójście do szkoły, do szpitala, a później do domu, w którym nie miała ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Gdy wyszedł ze szpitala, nie mogła byś szczęśliwsza, długo musiał jednak pozostać w domu w ramach rehabilitacji, a że zaczęły się wakacje, to córka miała się nim zajmować. Po pewnym czasie Marcepan miała go dość i ciągle pytała go czy nie ma ochoty wrócić do szpitala, a w ramach złośliwości wspinała się na rosnące w ogrodzie czereśnie, na które on zerkał nieufnym okiem. 'Początki edukacji'Nie znamy systemu edukacji obowiązującego w Equestrii, więc opisuję ten nasz. Pierwszą szkołą z jaką Marcepan miała styczność, była podstawówka w Ponyville. Im starsza się robiła, tym bardziej zanikała jej bezpośredniość, a jej miejsce zajmowała nieśmiałość, więc dzięki staraniom jej rodziców, trafiła do klasy ze swoimi przyjaciółkami z osiedla. Przez pierwsze trzy lata, jej klasa była dość fajna. Kucyki były miłe i zabawne, nauczycielka też okazała się być pełną cierpliwości osobą, która całą siebie wkładała w edukację źrebaków. W roku czwartym, gdy ich nauka weszła na wyższy poziom, dobrani zostali do nowych klas, a jedną nauczycielką, zastąpiło kilka innych, nie koniecznie tak dobrych. Marcepan miała to szczęście, że trafiła do nowej klasy z garstką starych znajomych, ale jej nowi koledzy nie byli już tak fajni jak poprzedni. Przez kolejne trzy lata, które tu spędziła nie czuła się najlepiej. Wdała się w kilka konfliktów, także z niektórymi nauczycielami i miała trudności z odnalezieniem się w towarzystwie. Skupiła się więc na nauce. Miała same dobre oceny, wykazywała spory zapał do poznawania nowych rzeczy - ambicja mówiła jej, że musi być jedną z lepszych. I tak też się stało. Zaangażowała się w samorząd szkolny, brała udział w licznych konkursach, szkołę opuściła ze świadectwem z wyróżnieniem. Niestety jednocześnie opuszczając jej jedyne dwie przyjaciółki i wybierając się do nowej szkoły ze świadomością, że nie będzie mieć tam nikogo. Postanowiła jednak znaleźć pozytywy całej sytuacji i z uśmiechem na ustach przekroczyła po wakacjach próg gimnazjum, wiedząc że nowa szkoła oznacza czystą kartę. Znów jednak pech sprawił, że jej klasa nie została najtrafniej dobrana. Choć sama Marcepan była bezkonfliktowa i z każdym żyła w koleżeńskich stosunkach, źle było jej patrzeć na kłótnie i nienawiść wśród innych. Wśród niektórych osób z nowej klasy rozpoznała kucyki z przedszkola, odnowiła więc zakurzone już znajomości. Dopiero pod koniec klasy drugiej, Marcepan zdecydowała się na zawarcie kilku nowych przyjaźni. Pomógł jej w tym ogier, z którym dzieliła ławkę - był on dość popularny i powszechnie lubiany, więc zapoznał ją z kilkoma interesującymi osobami. Marcepan ze wszystkimi się dogadała, szybko wyszło na jaw że mają podobne poczucie humoru i dzielą niektóre zainteresowania - z każdym znalazła jakiś punkt wspólny. Bardzo ciepło wspomina te czasy i swój rozkwit życia towarzyskiego. Nastąpiła w niej wtedy zmiana: z nieśmiałej i cichej klaczy zrobiła się dusza towarzystwa. Wciąż jednak dbała o dobre oceny i dobre zachowanie, dużo czasu spędzała na nauce i przeżywała każdy zły stopień, których w dzienniku przybywało. Choć wciąż nie przepadała za swoją klasą, sesje z psychologiem na początku trzeciego roku, na których musieli uczestniczyć sprawiły, że nieco bardziej się zżyli i koniec roku spędzony został w niespotkanej w jej klasie przyjaznej atmosferze. Niemniej jednak, choć w gimnazjum poznała naprawdę cudowne osoby, miała też styczność z wieloma nie tak cudownymi, dlatego z ochotą opuściła jego mury i udała się do liceum, wolnego od gimnazjalnej głupoty. 'Nowy członek rodziny' Gdy Marcepan kończyła szóstą klasę podstawówki, jej rodzice poinformowali ją, że spodziewają się dziecka. Reakcja jedynaczki była dość skrajna - najpierw wybuchła śmiechem i skomplementowała dowcip, a potem wybuchła płaczem, którego nie udało się uspokoić przez całą noc. Jako najmłodsza, przyzwyczajono ją do tego, że zawsze była w centrum uwagi, w nienarodzonym rodzeństwie widziała więc konkurencję i pałała do niej nienawiścią. Jeszcze gorzej było gdy dowiedziała się, że będzie to siostra. To Marcepan zawsze była tą uroczą, kochaną i niewinną dziewczynką i wyobrażała sobie jak to małe coś zajmuje jej miejsce. Mama: Przecież chciałaś mieć siostrę! Marcepan: Starszą do cholery! Jednak im bardziej zbliżał się termin porodu tym bardziej przejęta była, a gdy odwiedziła swoją małą, nowo narodzoną siostrzyczkę w szpitalu, nie chciała wypuścić jej z objęć. Gdy zobaczyła jej orzechową grzywę, pomyślała o imieniu Nuttie, które jednak nie przypadło do gustu mamie i gdy wraz z tatą jechała do Canterlotu zarejestrować małą, dostała polecenie by nazwać ją inaczej. Marcepan postawiła jednak na swoim i ogłosiła pani w urzędzie, że klaczka będzie się wabić Nuttie, co zaniepokoiło jej tatę, który również był za opcją Marcepan, ale obawiał się konsekwencji ze strony swojej żony. Gdy się o tym dowiedziała była bardziej niż zdenerwowana, ale po wydrukowaniu aktu urodzenia było za późno by imię zmienić, a i przyjęło się ono w rodzinie dość ciepło. Obecnie Marcepan jest zachwycona z posiadania rodzeństwa i nie wyobraża sobie, że mogłoby jej nie być - to Nuttie rozwesela jej życie, a i rola starszej siostry nanana, czasem mówi do mnie mamo ;-; bardziej niż jej odpowiada i dobrze czuje się z tym, że może być dla niej przykładem i oparciem. 'Czasy młodzieńcze' W liceum poczuła, jakby odnalazła swoje miejsce. Ponieważ niewielka szkoła w niewielkim Ponyville nie oferowała kierunków interesujących Marcepan i mogących pomóc jej zdobyć doświadczenie do zawodu animatora, wybrała profil biologiczno-chemiczny, gdyż bardzo lubiła te dwa przedmioty. Trafiła do dość obszernej klasy, jak się późnej okazało miłej i przyjaźniej nastawionej niż ta gimnazjalna. Mimo sporej ilości nauki uważa te trzy lata za udane, a samo liceum było jedyną szkołą, do której miała ochotę chodzić. Pewnie przyczynili się do tego nie traktujący ich jak dzieci nauczyciele, ciekawe zajęcia i atrakcyjni koledzy w klasie cii, nic nie widzieliście xd. Nie miała problemów z otoczeniem, lubili ją niemal wszyscy, choć sielankę psuły problemy z nauką i przedkładanie spotkań ze znajomymi nad obowiązki szkolne. Sama matura poszła jej dobrze, poza nieszczęsną matematyką napisaną przeciętnie, acz zadowalająco dla Marcepan, która nie rozumiała z tego przedmiotu nic. Rodzice byli z niej dumni, choć nie do końca rozumieli czemu ich córka chce związać życie z animacją, zwłaszcza że po nabyciu wykształcenia biologiczno-chemicznego mogłaby bez problemu dostać na coś według nich ambitniejszego, lepiej płatnego i dającego większe możliwości, ona była jednak nieugięta i chciała robić to, co kocha. Choć nie byli on z tego zadowoleni, jak mogli wspierali córkę, chcąc by przede wszystkim czuła się szczęśliwa. 'Pobyt w Canterlocie' Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej, Marcepan dostała się na Canterlocki Instytut Sztuki. Była nowa w mieście i nie znała nikogo, a ponieważ stolica gościła wielu studentów, miała problem ze znalezieniem lokum. Przez pierwsze kilka dni wynajmowała pokoik w tanim motelu, jednak miała z niego dość daleko na uczelnię. Przechadzając się po budynku szkoły poznała Eileen, która również rozpoczynała edukację w tej szkole, na wydziale dziennikarstwa. Pegazica mieszkała w Canterlocie już jakiś czas, więc po kilku dniach wspólnej rozmowy, zdecydowała się zaprosić Marcepan do siebie do domu, gdzie wynajęła jej pokój. Klacze bardzo dobrze się dogadywały i ciężko było im się rozstać po trzech latach pod jednym dachem. Na uczelni poznała też inne niezwykle utalentowane postacie, z różnych kierunków. Artyści trzymali się razem. Stolica zachwyciła ją swoim przepychem, łatwym dostępem do wszystkiego i tą ilością mieszkańców, niekiedy przytłaczającą dla dziewczyny z niewielkiej miejscowości. Jednak spędzony tam czas wspomina niezwykle miło - spotkania z przyjaciółmi na miasteczku studenckim, poznanie interesujących kucyków, korzystanie z uroków miasta, a wolnych chwilach trochę nauki.Nanana, zdanie sesji bez otworzenia podręcznika. Z tego miejsca pozdrawiam mojego kuzyna xd Po zakończeniu studiów, długo rozważała czy nie zostać w Canterlocie na stałe, znalazła nawet parę miejsc, które potencjalnie mogłyby dać jej dobrze płatną pracę, zdecydowała się jednak na powrót w rodzinne strony by odpocząć od trudów studiowania zgiełku stolicy i spędzić trochę czasu z rodziną. Rozstanie z poznaną tam Eileen oraz znajomymi z baru "Loża", do którego pegazica kilka razy ją zaprowadziła, było bolesne, ale na szczęście wciąż utrzymują mniej lub bardziej bliskie kontakty. 'Powrót w rodzinne strony' Po ponad trzech latach spędzonych w Canterlocie, Marcepan postanowiła powrócić w rodzinne strony by odpocząć i zdecydować, co dalej robić w życiu. Najważniejszą decyzją przed jaką stanęła był wybór miejsca pracy, a więc i miejsca zamieszkania. Przywiązana do rodzinnej miejscowości klacz brała pod uwagę czy w niej nie zostać, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Ponyville nie ma studia animacji, a więc jej wykształcenie na niewiele jej się tu przyda. W grę wchodziła więc przeprowadzka. Marcepan rozważała powrót do Canterlotu, jednak dla klaczy z luźnym podejściem do życia, eleganckie i sztywne kuce ze stolicy, nie stanowiły najlepszego towarzystwa. Oczywiście nie można tego powiedzieć o wszystkich mieszkańcach, jednak na ogół w mieście panowała wyniosła atmosfera. Przez myśl przeszły jej też metropolie takie jak Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Baltimare, a nawet Kryształowe Imperium. W ostateczności zdecydowała się jednak wybrać słoneczne Los Pegasus, słynące z wielu wytwórni filmowych - kolebka filmu, animacji i aktorstwa w Equestrii. Idealne miejsce dla osoby chcącej związać życie z tym odłamem sztuki. Została w rodzinnym miasteczku nieco ponad rok. W tym czasie chwytała się mniejszych i większych robótek, by zarobić na swój początek w wielkim mieście. Gdy już uzbierała kwotę potrzebną jej na pierwsze miesiące czynszu i zakup pożywienia, oznajmiła wszystkim że nadszedł czas by się usamodzielnić. Dużo ciężej było jej się rozstać z rodziną i znajomymi niż przed wyjazdem na studia, bo teraz przenosiła się na stałe i to do regionu znacznie bardziej oddalonego od Ponyville niż Canterlot. Niemniej jednak spakowała swoje rzeczy, chwyciła w zęby klatkę ze swoją papugą i wsiadła do pociągu. Najgorsze było rozstanie z Nuttie - klaczka właśnie szła do szkoły podstawowej, Marcepan żałowała że przegapia tak ważne w życiu jej siostry wydarzenie i że nie będzie miała jak jej wspierać, niemniej jednak musiała się przenieść, a Nuttie obiecała często ją odwiedzać, a w dni wolne zabierać do siebie. 'Przeprowadzka do Los Pegasus i czasy najnowsze' Domek który wynajęła znajduje się raczej daleko od centrum - klacz przywiązała się do spokojnej atmosfery przedmieść. W przeciągu kilku dni rozpakowała się, zaopatrzyła w to co niezbędne, poznała sąsiadów i podpisała umowę o pracę w jednym z bardziej znanych studiów, zajmującym się produkcją filmów animowanych i kreskówek dla dzieci. Nowi sąsiedzi okazali się być w większości przyjaźnie nastawionymi kucykami, choć raczej nie w jej wieku - przedmieścia zamieszkiwali starsi ludzie, lub wielodzietne rodziny, młodzież wybrała centrum, choć Marcepan nie do końca rozumiała ich wybór życia w ciągłym zgiełku. Kilka dni po aklimatyzacji, zaadoptowała małego szczeniaka i jakimś cudem ogarnęła sprawy komunikacji miejskiej i topografii wielkiego miasta. W weekendy, kiedy klacz ma wolne od pracy, z ochotą odwiedza rodzinę w Ponyville lub zatrzymuje się w Canterlocie, by spotkać się ze znajomymi z "Loży". Dużo podróżuje, ponieważ osoby które kocha rozbite są po całej Equestrii, ale przywykła już na tyle do przesiadywania w pociągu, że gdy z różnych przyczyn nie może wyjechać, czuje się nieswojo. We wakacje czy ferie, przyjeżdża do niej Nuttie i razem spędzają wolny czas, w święta preferuje jednak odwiedzić Ponyville i spędzić czas z rodziną w ciepłym domu, przy bogato obstawionym stole i ze śniegiem za oknem - w Los Pegasus panuje cieplejszy klimat niż w Ponyville, sporadycznie więc spada tam biały puch, który dla przywiązanej do tradycji klaczy jest nieodłącznym elementem Wigilii Serdeczności. W samym mieście czuje się dobrze, lubi ubierać się i dobrze wyglądać, co nie jest tutaj niczym niezwykłym, miło spędza też czas na premierach filmów wychodzących z jej studia, czy na spacerach ze swoim psiakiem. Większą część dnia przesiaduje w pracy, co nie jest dla niej problemem - na spotkania towarzyskie przeznacza niewielką część weekendów, preferuje raczej odpoczywanie we własnym towarzystwie, jest przywiązana do osób które zna i o ile lubi poznawać nowe kuce, o tyle wchodzenie z nimi w zażylsze relacje raczej ją nie interesuje. Choć mogłoby się wydawać, że kiedy osiągnęła już to co chciała, powinna skupić się na zdobyciu znaczka, Marcepan nie przeszkadza jego brak i bynajmniej nie dba, kiedy i czy w ogóle pojawi się na jej boku. Osobowość 'Poczucie humoru' thumb|Gif autorstwa Sarnny c:Marcepan to kucyk z dość sporym poczuciem humoru, które jednak ujawnia się tylko w towarzystwie znanych jej kucyków. Potrafi dostosowywać poziom i tematykę żartów do osoby, z którą rozmawia; wie co kogo bawi i świetnie to wykorzystuje. Przez większość czasu jednak jej humor jest dość złośliwy, w nadmiarze używa ironii w głosie, a sztukę sarkazmu opanowała niemal do perfekcji. Prawie zawsze ma uśmiech na twarzy, uważa, że dobry żart i doborowe towarzystwo pomogą nawet w najbardziej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Poczucie humoru jest tą cechą, która w jej mniemaniu czyni kogoś wyjątkowym i przyciąga ją do innych. 'Samowystarczalność i ośli upór' Marcepan uwielbia samotność. Od najmłodszych lat najlepiej czuła się w swoim towarzystwie, jednak paradoksalnie tak samo uwielbia spotykać się ze znajomymi, choć nie robi tego tak często, jak większość osób w jej wieku. Lubi sama decydować o swoim życiu, ma jego własną wizję, do której dąży. Nie lubi prac w grupie, jeśli jest do niej zmuszana, zgadza się na wszystkie pomysły współtowarzyszy, z reguły tak różne od jej własnych. Chociaż jej rodzina nigdy nie odmawia pomocy i chętnie ją wspiera, Marcepan wolała nauczyć się samodzielności i wszystkie problemy rozwiązywać na własne kopyto. Nie lubi prosić się o pomoc i robi to tylko w ostateczności. Z tego powodu tak szybko się usamodzielniła i opuściła rodzinny dom - nie chce być dla nikogo ciężarem. Dodatkowo jest jeszcze niewiarygodnie uparta i zawsze musi postawić na swoim. Gdy okaże się, że nie ma racji, uśmiechnie się i podziękuje za uświadomienie, ale w głębi serca czuje zdenerwowanie i irytację. Nikt nie przemówi jej do rozsądku, nawet najbardziej szanowane przez nią osoby, czyli jej starsza kuzynka i chrzestna. Marcepan wszystkiego uczy się na własnych błędach - tych bolesnych i tych nie. 'Empatia i altruizm' Marcepan odczuwa silne uczucie empatii do osób cierpiących, a cudzą niedolę traktuje jak swoją własną. Nie potrafi odmawiać kucykom pomocy, co bywa dla niej przekleństwem. Mimo wszystko chętnie udziela się jako wolontariuszka i bierze udział w większych i mniejszych akcjach charytatywnych. Potrafi nie spać po nocach i martwić się problemami innych i popada w depresję, gdy okazuje się, że nie jest w stanie komuś pomóc. W czasie jednej ze zbiórek, stała na mrozie od rana do nocy i zbierała monety, mając ciężkie zapalenie płuc i kategoryczny zakaz lekarza.Prawdziwa historia z WOŚPu 2013. 2 miesiące w domu z powodu ciężkiego zapalenia płuc, ale przecież trzeba pomóc. Postałam na 20 stopniowym mrozie, zajęłam nawet drugie miejsce w zbiórce pieniędzy w moim mieście. Szkoda tylko, że po całej akcji musiałam wziąć trzecią dawkę antybiotyku i zostać w domu przez kolejny miesiąc ;_; 'Lenistwo' Marcepan jest kucykiem o wielkiej ambicji, ale jednocześnie jest niesamowicie leniwa. Żyje w zgodzie z zasadą "Co masz zrobić dziś, zrób jutro, a najlepiej dzień przed końcowym terminem". Wszystko odkłada na później, przez większość czasu improwizuje. Lenistwo traktuje jak swoją najgorszą wadę, ponieważ hamuje ją w osiąganiu wysoko postawionych sobie celów. Często boi się, że nie podoła wyzwaniu i woli schować głowę w piasek niż rzeczywiście spróbować. Na szczęście, jeśli chodzi o kwestie zawodowe, nie uznaje obijania się i zawsze ciężko pracuje. 'Wrażliwość' Marcepan jest kucykiem o ogromnej wrażliwości, chwyta ją za serce właściwie wszystko. Jest przy tym wyjątkowo delikatna, ma więc dwie cechy, które utrudniają jej pokonywanie życiowych przeszkód - zamiast stawić im czoła, woli zamknąć się w pokoju i poużalać. Uwielbia romanse i filmy o bardziej rozbudowanych wątkach miłosnych; jest niepoprawną romantyczką. Przed obejrzeniem jakiegokolwiek filmu kładzie obok siebie paczkę chusteczek, na zaś. Niemniej jednak nie ruszają ją złośliwości, czy uwagi na jej temat, o ile nie pochodzą od członków jej rodziny. Tylko ich zdanie się dla niej tak naprawdę liczy i tylko coś niemiłego z ich strony, może doprowadzić ją do łez. Wszelkie zatargi z przyjaciółmi, znajomymi czy obcymi kucykami, obraca w żart. 'Słomiany zapał' Marcepan lubi próbować nowych rzeczy i co chwila znajduje sobie nowe hobby. Zawsze rozpoczyna zajęcia z chęcią nauczenia się czegoś nowego, ale kończy je tydzień po rozpoczęciu - lenistwo bierze górę nad ambicją. Próbowała już gry w tenisa, pływania, tańca i śpiewania w chórze, w szkole była członkinią niemal każdego koła. Zawsze jednak rezygnowała. 'Awersja do sportu' Marcepan nienawidzi uprawiać sportu. Bywa, że dla przyjemności lub spędzając czas ze znajomymi towarzysko zagra w siatkówkę, kosza czy badmintona, jednak poza tymi wyjątkami, stara się omijać wszelkie sytuacje, gdzie zmuszana jest do ćwiczeń. Będąc w szkole, uciekała z niemal każdej lekcji WFu. Jeśli jednak gra, daje z siebie wszystko, choć wyraźnie widać, że o grze nie ma pojęcia i nie orientuje się w zasadach. 'Sentymentalność' Marcepan jest umiarkowanie sentymentalna osobą, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o rzeczy, czy miejsca związane z rodziną lub okresem jej dzieciństwa. Nie potrafi pozbyć się starych pluszaków, często odwiedza stare mieszkanie, regularnie przegląda filmy i fotografie. Wzrusza się, przypominając sobie o przeszłości. Największe przywiązanie odczuwa do pluszowego pieska, którego nazwała Domino. Kupiła go, za jedne z pierwszych monet, które dostała od babci na urodziny - wcześniej nikt nie dawał jej pieniędzy, bo mała, sepleniącaNigdy nie sepleniłam, ale moja 4 letnia siostra to robi - sepleniące dzieci są urocze :3 klaczka nie miałaby ich na co wydać. Wołała więc zabawki lub słodycze. Tego typu pieski, były wtedy popularne, wszystkie szkolne koleżanki Marcepan takie miały, tylko nie ona. Gdy wreszcie miała pieniądze, pobiegła do sklepu jak szalona. Była z siebie dumna, bo z trzech rozmiarów w jakich była zabawka, ona kupiła tego największego, podczas gdy jej znajome miały głównie małe lub średnie. Jako jedyna, uznała, że piesek jest płci męskiej, czym wzbudziła zdziwienie klasowych koleżanek. Nawet dziś, mimo dorosłego wieku, lubi mieć go przy łóżku, choć czasem się tego wstydzi.Haha, co ja piszę XD Znów historia prawdziwa, Domino ma dziurę na tyle i jedno ucho miał przyszywane z 5 razy, ale trzyma się dzielnie :'D Pamiętam jak leciałam do tego sklepu, jest na mojej ulicy. Tak się cieszyłam, że wybiegłam bez butów i w stroju kąpielowym C: (Była sobota, środek czerwca, siedziałam w dmuchanym basenie). Na szczęście wybiegła za mną mama i kazała mi ubrać klapki i sukienkę. Jakieś 7 lat miałam ^^ Nie wierzę, że o tym piszę, kogo to interesuje? :I 'Miłość do rodziny' Marcepan pochodzi z licznej rodziny, a przy tym jest rodzinnym kucykiem. Dużo bardziej cieszy ją czas spędzany z krewnymi niż ze znajomymi. Traci poczucie rzeczywistości będąc wśród bliskich, czas się wtedy nie liczy. Najbardziej cieszą ją spotkania u jej dziadków przy grilluWell duh, że nie smażą mięsa. Kuce grillują warzywne szaszłyki c:, w towarzystwie licznych cioć i wesołego kuzynostwa. Może wtedy pojeść dobrego jedzenia, zacieśniać więzy, a przy okazji świetnie się bawi, gdyż jeśli jej rodzina z czegoś słynie, to z pewnością z poczucia humoru - im lepsza okazja do świętowania, tym bardziej klacz ma wrażenie, że ktoś rozpylił w powietrzu gaz rozweselający i środki odurzające, takie fazy ;-;. Jej krewni rozbici są po całej Equestrii i sąsiednich krainach, zawsze więc ma się u kogo zatrzymać, a nawet jeśli nie mają o sobie pojęcia, wystarczy zamienienie kilku słów, by zaczęli traktować się jak najbliższych. Jest przywiązana do tradycji rodzinnych, niekiedy dziwnych dla obcych kucy - z powodu rozmieszczenia po różnych regionach, rodzina Marcepan miesza różne zwyczaje w jedne, znane tylko im i tylko dla nich normalne. 'Pozorna nieśmiałość, a gadatliwość' Marcepan jest nieśmiałym kucykiem, który miewa problemy z zawieraniem znajomości, kiedy jednak kogoś pozna, staje się naprawdę gadatliwa. Jej problemy związane są z tym, że zawsze stara się dostosować tematykę rozmowy do obecnego rozmówcy, a kiedy ktoś jest dla niej obcy, nie wie co ma mówić i boi się, że palnie coś, co zrazi ją do towarzysza. W gronie przyjaciół, buzia jej się nie zamyka. Kiedy była mała, chciało jej się płakać gdy tylko złapała z kimś kontakt wzrokowy na ulicy. Na szczęście wyrosła z wiekiem. 'Przesadna skromność' Marcepan jest skromna i nie lubi opowiadać o sobie, swoich osiągnięciach, czy umiejętnościach, natomiast chętnie dzieli się ze światem swoimi porażkami lub po prostu szerokim łukiem omija rozmowy na jej temat. Nie wierzy w siebie i swoje umiejętności, ma wrażenie, że kiedy o nich opowiada, inni odbierają to tak, jakby się przechwalała. Na szczęście ma przyjaciół, którzy wspierają ją w tym co robi i chętnie o tym słuchają, czy raczej chętnie o tym rozpowiadają. Czasem ma im to za złe, że nie potrafią trzymać języka za zębami, ale nie potrafi się na nich gniewać dłużej niż 2 minuty. Umiejętności i anty-umiejętności 'Malowanie' Marcepan talent do malowania odkryła będąc nastolatką i szybko zawładnęło jej życiem. Każdą wolną chwilę poświęca na tworzenie nowych prac, a z domu nie rusza się bez szkicownika i ołówka. Stara się próbować nowych technik, zaczynając od tradycyjnych, a kończąc na grafice komputerowej. Jej prace wciąż nie są idealne, ale stara się dążyć do perfekcji. To właśnie miłość do sztuki zadecydowała o związaniu z nią życia i kariery. Poprzez swoją wyobraźnię artysty i awangardowe postrzeganie świata, często nie jest rozumiana przez społeczeństwo, choć wyróżnianie się i oryginalność są rzeczami, które klacz naprawdę wysoko ceni. Z reguły tworzy dla siebie, nie lubi poklasku, a sztuka jest dla niej sposobem na relaks. Dlatego tak ceni swój zawód - pracę w animacji. Cały dzień może cieszyć oko produkcjami dla najmłodszych które uwielbia i z których tak naprawdę nigdy nie wyrosła, a dodatkowo ma satysfakcję, że je współtworzy i uśmiech maluje się jej na twarzy za każdym razem, gdy w napisach końcowych serialu, czy filmu widzi swoje imię. 'Śpiewanie' Jeszcze w latach źrebięcych, Marcepan kochała śpiew i muzykę. W jej domu zawsze brzmiały skoczne dźwięki, a ona kochała naśladować ulubionych wykonawców. Niemniej jednak nie została obdarzona anielskim głosem, dlatego pozwala sobie na śpiewanie, tylko, gdy jest sama. Gdy była mniejsza, jej głos całkiem nieźle się zapowiadał; wygrywała wiele konkursów i często występowała publicznie. Jednak z wiekiem, przestała dbać o struny głosowe, coraz mniej śpiewała i głos się zmienił - niestety na gorsze. Nie jest on już tak czysty jak kiedyś, a także dużo niższy. Czasem jej smutno kiedy o tym myśli, lub kiedy śpiewa i słyszy jak kiepsko wychodzą jej niektóre utwory, czy poszczególne dźwięki , ale nigdy nie planowała kariery wokalnej, więc nie żałuje, że sprawy potoczyły się tak, a nie inaczej.Taki talent zmarnowany :'D 'Gotowanie' Marcepan niezbyt potrafi gotować. Każda próba wykonania jakiegoś bardziej skomplikowanego dania zawsze kończy się klęską. Będąc na studiach poznała Poppy, koleżankę z roku, która uczyła ją gotować. Marcepan okazała się być opornym uczniem, ale tak czy siak nauczyła się kilku rzeczy i prostszych przepisów. Klacz potrafi zapewnić sobie tylko dobre kanapki na śniadanie, czy kolację - obiady zjada w knajpce Poppy lub są jej one dowożone do domu. Niemniej jednak wykazuje dość spore uzdolnienia cukiernicze - świetnie wychodzą jej wszelkiego rodzaju ciasta, torty i inne desery. Mimo uzależnienia od cukru i tego typu słodkości, nie jest ona w stanie jeść ich codziennie, dlatego w kwestiach kulinarnych jest uzależniona od innych. 'Języki obce' Klacz, choć nie zawsze była tak otwarta na innych jak jest teraz, od zawsze wiedziała że nauka obcych języków i poznawanie obcych kultur jest istotne. Mama zapisała ją na prywatne lekcje angielskiego, jeszcze przed pójściem do szkoły podstawowej, do młodej nauczycielki, która cieszyła się dobrą opinią. Okazała się ona być ciepłą i przyjazną osobą, którą Marcepan szybko polubiła. Dodatkowo okazało się, że w kwestii nauki języków Marcepan wykazuje spore zdolności i przychodzi jej to z łatwością. Choć to angielskiego uczyła się najdłużej, i to on wychodzi jej najlepiej, inne języki liznęła w szkole i one również okazały się być dla niej pestką do opanowania, jednak po zakończeniu szkoły, nie zdecydowała się na kontynuację ich nauki. W liceum poznała łacinę, oraz zapisała się na kurs chińskiego. Obiecała sobie, że rozpocznie kiedyś naukę języka japońskiego i francuskiego, ale z powodu małej ilości czasu, nie jest w stanie się za to zabrać. 'Kontakty z dziećmi' Marcepan od zawsze miała dobre kopyto do dzieci, głównie z powodu swoich zainteresowań i dość infantylnego sposobu bycia. Przebywanie z maluchami sprawia jej przyjemność, kocha zabawny z nimi, ale przede wszystkim rozmowy: podziwia dziecięcą wyobraźnię, niewinność i postrzeganie świata. Będąc nastolatką, lubiła dorabiać sobie opiekując się źrebakami sąsiadów. Czasem rodzice zostawiali pod jej opieką Nuttie, niekiedy nawet na parę dni. Ponieważ mała pegazica odznaczała się niesamowitą upartością, dni te były istną męką. Marcepan często pomaga swojej sąsiadce, która jest organizatorką przyjęć dla dzieci. Młoda klacz, angażuje się w takie sprawy jak dekoracje lub muzyka, prowadzi warsztaty rysunkowe dla maluchów, a na zabawach tematycznych, często się przebiera i przewodzi imprezie. Bawi ją to, ale czerpie z tego satysfakcję i lubi spędzać w ten sposób czas. Zainteresowania 'Czytanie książek' Marcepan od zawsze lubiła czytać książki, z reguły o każdej tematyce, ale jej najulubieńsze dzieła to romanse i biografie sławnych kucyków. Zapałała też miłością do kryminałów i książek sensacyjnych, a miłością tą zaraził ją jej chłopak z lat licealnych - zapalony mól książkowy. Z czytaniem właśnie wiąże się jej miłość do lata i słonecznej pogody: najmilej czyta jej się na leżaku, w blasku słońca, z ciemnymi okularami na pyszczku i mrożoną kawą w kopytku. Jeśli chodzi o kawę, jest od niej uzależniona, pije ją kiedy tylko może, jeden warunek - musi być słodka. 'Miłość do bajek i kreskówek' Z dzieciństwa pozostała jej także miłość do bajek i kreskówek, które uwielbia oglądać i którymi żyje. Z tego powodu rodzina i znajomi uważają ją za wyjątkowo infantylną i nie zawsze traktują poważnie. Jej niespełnionym marzeniem jest stworzenie własnej kreskówki. Dzięki swoim zainteresowaniom, bywa że lepiej dogaduje się ze źrebakami niż swoimi rówieśnikami. 'Moda' Marcepan od lat źrebięcych interesuje się modą, a w wielki świat projektantów i trendów wprowadziła ją jej ciocia Emerald. Klacz lubi dobrze wyglądać, nie tyle dla innych co dla siebie samej. Zawsze poprawia jej się humor gdy ma na sobie coś ładnego, gdy z kolei wie że kiepsko się prezentuje, zwiesza nos na kwintę. W dzieciństwie podejmowała się prób projektowania strojów, ale szybko okazało się że nie jest to dla niej. 'Ogrodnictwo i ekologia' Mimo iż Marcepan panicznie boi się owadów (poza biedronkami i motylami), interesuje się ogrodnictwem i cieszy ją czas jaki spędza na pielęgnacji swojego niewielkiego ogródka, który jest dla niej oazą w wielkim mieście. Tym samym, wspiera ekologiczny tryb życia i stara się taki prowadzić. Nigdy nie kupuje produktów testowanych na zwierzętach lub korzystających ze szkodliwych składników, a w miarę możliwości stara się też kupować ekologiczną żywność. Segreguje też śmieci i jak może wspiera politykę proekologiczną i wszelkie związane z tym akcje. Sama lubi nazywać się "zieloną". 'Muzyka' Klacz kocha muzykę i nie potrafi zrobić właściwie niczego, jeśli takowa jej nie towarzyszy. Jest w stanie słuchać właściwie każdego gatunku: wszytko zależy pod poszczególnego zespołu lub piosenki. Choć najprzyjemniej słucha jej się indie rocka i indie popu, a także wszelkiej muzyki akustycznej, jest otwarta na nowości, a na jej playliście figurują też kawałki dance i techno, czyli z gatunków których nie cierpi. Nigdy nie nauczyła się grać na żadnym instrumencie, choć zawsze była muzykalnym kucykiem. W młodości interesowała ją gra na skrzypcach, ale nigdy się jej nie podjęła. 'Jedzenie' Marcepan ma i zawsze miała duży apetyt. Uwielbia jedzenie i nie traktuje go tylko jako konieczności do przeżycia - czerpie z tego radość. Choć sama nie potrafi gotować, lubi kosztować nowych rzeczy i jest otwarta na nowe dania, choć jest dość wybredna i wielu rzeczy nie zje. Podczas wycieczek, niektórzy robią sobie listę jakie atrakcje i zabytki warto zwiedzić. Ona z kolei robi listę najlepszych restauracji w mieście lub miejsc z miejscową kuchnią.Naprawdę tak robię ;__; Relacje 'Nuttie' Nuttie jest młodszą siostrą Marcepan. Mała, niebieska pegazica jest wyjątkowo psotliwym dzieckiem, często więc sprawiała problemy rodzicom i swojej siostrze, która często się nią opiekowała. Nuttie, podobnie jak Marcepan za młodu, okazała się być niesamowicie upartą ach te geny ;-;, dlatego wartości które beżowa klacz chciała jej przekazywać, często wlatywały jednym uchem, a wylatywały drugim lub nie docierały w ogóle. Nuttie czasem miała za złe Marcepan, że ta zabrania jej większej ilości rzeczy niż rodzice. Ponadto mała była swego rodzaju chłopczycą, czyli całkowitym przeciwieństwem zawsze dziewczęcej Marcepan. Choć to jak żyło im się pod jednym dachem odbiegało od tego jak wyobrażała to sobie Marcepan, siostry potrafiły znaleźć wspólny język i gdy Nuttie szuka kompana do zabawy, zawsze pierwsze myśli o swojej siostrze. Rodzeństwo jak to rodzeństwo - często się kłócą, czasem o drobnostki i nieznaczące pierdoły. Podczas takich kłótni Marcepan słyszy od rodziców, by ustąpiła młodszej, przez co denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej i obraża na cały świat. Nuttie, jak wszyscy członkowie rodziny, posiada poczucie humoru, którym rozbawia kuce wokół i umila innym czas. Na pierwszy rzut oka urocza, naprawdę złośliwa i silna pegazica z zamiłowaniem do sportu i sztuk walki, trenuje czasem na starszej siostrze, której niekiedy wstyd się przyznać że dostaje baty od małej dziewczynki XDI tłumacz potem znajomym, że te siniaki zafundowała ci czterolatka :I Infantylna natura Marcepan sprawia, że ma dobry kontakt z właściwie każdym dzieckiem, z Nuttie może nieco gorszy - wspólne mieszkanie i oglądanie się na co dzień robi swoje. Nie dziwne więc, że od przeprowadzki Marcepan tęsknią za sobą i gdy uda im się spotkać, odkładają kłótnie i różnice na bok by nacieszyć się swoim towarzystwem. 'Rodzice' 'Tata' Za młodu, Marcepan miała z obojgiem rodziców świetny kontakt. Była w dużej mierze bezproblemowym dzieckiem, a i sami rodzice nie stawali na drodze swojej córce i od zawsze miała dużą swobodę. Najlepiej dogadywała się z tatą. Marcepan jest do niego niesamowicie podobna i z wyglądu i z charakteru, czasem nie było wręcz widać że jej mama jest jej mamą - tak nie wiele po niej odziedziczyła. Jako jedynaczka przez większą część życia, Marcepan była córeczką tatusia i jego księżniczką. Dbał o to by nie robiła nic złego i wyrosła na dobrego obywatela, a jednocześnie był świetnym kompanem do zabawy i powiernikiem, przed którym klaczka nie miewała tajemnic. Jeśli chodzi o pochwały, najbardziej oczekiwała ich od niego i jego zdanie liczyło się dla niej najbardziej, on jednak jak dobrym ojcem by nie był, nie miał w zwyczaju kierować do córki słów w stylu "dobra robota" lub "jestem z ciebie dumny". Nie gratulował za dobre oceny w szkole, czy osiągnięcia w konkursach, bo uważał że dobre wyniki w nauce są jej obowiązkiem, a Marcepan wszystko co osiągała, osiągała dla niego, a nie z powodu własnych ambicji. Poskutkowało to w przyszłości, gdyż nastoletnia klacz czuła się niedoceniana i straciła jakąkolwiek chęć do starania się, a także nienaganną więź z ojcem. Ponadto napięte relacje potęgował fakt, że jej tata nie akceptował artystycznych zainteresowań córki. Wiązał z nią ogromne nadzieje, a widział że wraz z odkryciem talentu Marcepan postanowiła z nim związać życie, dawał jej więc do zrozumienia, że nie lubi tego co ona robi. Nie przestał ją kochać, czy wspierać, ale czuć było że jest zawiedziony. Najbardziej jednak bolało, że styl rysowania córki mu się nie podobał i otwarcie o tym mówił. Gdy klacz dorosła, ojciec musiał zaakceptować to w jakim kierunku postanowiła ułożyć sobie życie i ich relacje ponownie się ociepliły, nigdy jednak nie wrócili do stanu przyjaźni, która łączyła ich w dzieciństwie Marcepan. 'Mama' Jeśli chodzi o relacje z mamą, zawsze były dobre, w wieku nastoletnim przeciętne, ale nigdy tak skrajne jak z ojcem. Mama nigdy nie była dla Marcepan przyjaciółką - raczej kimś w rodzaju mentorki i opiekunki. Tak naprawdę niewiele je łączy, mają podobny gust jeśli chodzi o modę, muzykę czy kino i obie kochają pomidory xd, ale nic poza tym. Mama jednak w przeciwieństwie do taty, akceptuje wszystkie zainteresowania córki i nie ma im nic przeciwko. Marcepan bywała świadkiem rozmów, w których jej mama chciała przekonać tatę by był dla niej łagodniejszy i zaakceptował to, że chce być animatorką. Choć nigdy nie ukrywała, że woli by jej córka była lekarzem, na uwadze miała przed wszystkim jej dobro. Marcepan podziwia swoją mamę za to że potrafi połączyć wychowywanie dzieci, pracę i studia jednocześnie, ale tak czy siak miała jej za złe, że nie stara się poświęcać jej wystarczająco dużo czasu. Gdy Marcepan była nastolatką niemal nie rozmawiały ze sobą, a gdy rozmawiały kończyło się to kłótnią. Aktualnie, jest lepiej. Marcepan mieszka daleko od domu, gdy więc odwiedza rodzinę, wszyscy są za sobą tak stęsknieni, że nikt nie myśli o konfliktach i spędzają chwile w miłej, rodzinnej atmosferze. 'Krewni' 'Starry Sky i Night Show' Starry Sky to starsza od Marcepan o 6 lat kuzynka. Beżowa klacz od zawsze była z nią bardzo związana, traktowała nie tylko jak siostrę, ale jak wzór do naśladowania i przewodnika. To kim dziś jest, jaki ma charakter i poglądy zawdzięcza przede wszystkim Starry. Jako dziecko, Marcepan zawsze chciała być blisko niej, wszędzie z nią chodzić, kręciła się wokół niej i jej znajomych, co mogło irytować klacz, ona jednak nigdy tego nie okazywała i nigdy nie próbowała odtrącić, czy spławić młodszą kuzynkę. Klacze mają niemal identyczne gusta, często zdarza się, że gdy jedna pokazuje drugiej nowy zakup ubrania lub czegoś podobnego, okazuje się że druga nabyła tą samą rzecz, lub rozważała jej zakup. Nie mają jednak o to pretensji. Ponadto kuzynki nigdy w życiu się nie pokłóciły. Starry Sky jest powierniczką Marcepan i na odwrót, wiedzą o sobie rzeczy, których nie wie nikt. Starry skończyła studia matematyczne, chętnie więc służy pomocą Marcepan, która z matematyki nie ogarnia nic, ponadto jest jednorożcem, a jej magia potrafi być bardzo użyteczna. Marcepan nigdy nie fascynowała się magią i uważa ją za zbędny dodatek, ale mimo to kocha patrzeć na czary jej kuzynki, zwłaszcza że Starry wykazuje w tej dziedzinie spore umiejętności. Marcepan zawsze może na nią liczyć jeśli chodzi o wsparcie mieszkaniowe, materialne czy moralne, nigdy się na niej nie zawiodła i jest zachwycona, że tak cudowna osoba należy do jej rodziny. Night Show to starszy od Marcepan o 5 lat kuzyn i młodszy brat Starry. W dzieciństwie często kłócili się, ogier nie był dla małej klaczki tak wyrozumiały jak Starry well duh, to facet, choć Marcepan lubiła jego towarzystwo i nie narzekała na nudę. Pegaz miewał ciekawe, choć nie zawsze bezpieczne pomysły, które Marcepan chłonęła jak gąbka. Często wspinali się na drzewa (a potem z nich skakali), bawili się w zapasy, robiąc sobie nawzajem kilka siniaków, ponadto złośliwie podkładali sobie nogi, zabierali rzeczy i przynajmniej raz dziennie wyzywali. Night Show pasjonuje się sportami ekstremalnymi i grą na gitarze elektrycznej. Marcepan lubiła słuchać jak gra, bo pegaz miał niekiepski gust muzyczny, jednak bawiło ją jego drugie zamiłowanie i śmiała się do rozpuku gdy ulegał wypadkom, próbując przy okazji wybić mu z głowy zabieranie się za niebezpieczne dyscypliny. Są dla siebie możliwie jak najbardziej złośliwi. Mimo to, gdy ogier chce się komuś zwierzyć wybiera Marcepan. Klacz zna jego największe sekrety, których nigdy nie wyjawi, sama jednak nie planuje zdradzać mu swoich - kuzyn próbowałaby ją nimi szantażować gdyby coś chciał. Marcepan jest uczciwa i ma swoje zasady więc nie wykorzystuje jego tajemnic tak jak on jej, niemniej jednak wie jaki charakter ma Night Show i nie ma mu tego za złe. Ogier jest prawnikiem, na szczęście Marcepan nie musiała nigdy korzystać z jego usług, choć gdyby miała to zastanowiłaby się czy na pewno wybrać swojego kuzyna, którego zna na wylot i prawdopodobnie bałaby się zawierzyć mu poważną sprawę. 'Ciocie: Emerald i Blooming Rose oraz Rummy Match' Marcepan należy do licznej rodziny, ale z kilkoma członkami ma wyjątkowo dobry kontakt. Należą do nich jej dwie najbliższe ciocie. Emerald to starsza siostra taty Marcepan, a przy okazji matka Starry i Showiego. Klacz jest artystką, zajmuje się malowaniem, rzeźbieniem i szyciem. Przy okazji jest bardzo obyta, interesuje ją kultura wysoka, ma swoje standardy. Choć klacz wychowała się w Ponyville, zawsze ciągało ją do wielkich miast, a i z charakteru była wielkomiejską dziewczyną. Jest damą, kobietą sukcesu i choć może się wydawać, że jest sztywna i chłodna, w rzeczywistości to ciepły, rodzinny i zabawny kucyk, który nigdy nie odciął się od swoich korzeni, po prostu był inny z charakteru. Klacz pracuje w Canterlocie, ale na stałe mieszka w Ponyville, musi więc dojeżdżać. Emerald zawsze chciała mieć córkę i córkę posiada, Starry jednak nie jest jak jej matka - lubi spędzać czas z ogierami, ma na wpół dziewczęcy, na wpół chłopięcy charakter, bardziej interesuje ją sport niż sztuka, Emerald nie udało się więc nauczyć ją tego co chciała ją nauczyć. Gdy urodziła się Marcepan, klacz na niej skupiła swoją uwagę. Beżowa klaczka okazała się mieć charakter zbliżony do swojej cioci. Emerald uczyła ją rysunku i wrażliwości, wyczucia na kolory i otaczający nas świat, gdy dojrzewała, wprowadzała w kobiecy świat - modę, makijaż, wszelkie przyjemności. Bardzo się związały, czasami gdy Marcepan ma sprawę lub szuka porady, najpierw idzie do Emerald, a dopiero potem do swojej mamy. Jest jedyną z jej licznych cioć, do której mówi po imieniu. Obecnie Emerald pracuje w telewizji, miała okazję poznać wiele sław Equestrii, czym imponuje Marcepan, która mimo iż pracuje bezpośrednio nad filmami, rzadko zdarza się poznać kogoś sławnego. Blooming Rose to z kolei starsza siostra mamy Marcepan. Klacz jest przeciwieństwem Emerlad. Mieszka w Fillydelphi i musi zachowywać się odpowiedzialnie, jak każda matka, niemniej jednak gdy odwiedza ją siostrzenica, zachowuje się jak duży dzieciak. Marcepan rozmawia z nią jak ze swoją rówieśniczką, a że Rose jest wyjątkowo niska jak na kucyka, czasem biorą je za siostry. Blooming Rose uczy języka niemieckiego, tak bardzo znienawidzonego przez Marcepan, na szczęście nigdy się nim przy niej nie posługuje i nie próbuje ją do niego przekonać. Klacz ma syna, młodszego od Marcepan o 5 lat. Nazywa się Rummy Match. Gdy był mały, latał za Marcepan jak cień, czego beżowa klacz miała dość. Był jak kula u nogi, zresztą do nogi Marcepan zdarzało mu się przyczepić. Klacz próbowała być wyrozumiała dla kuzyna, nerwy jednak brały górę, bo Rummy był i dalej jest dość irytujący. Gdy urodziła się Nuttie, Marcepan nauczyła się cierpliwości i opanowania, które przelała potem na relacje z Rummy'iem. Nuttie bardzo polubiła swojego kuzyna i latała za nim niemal tak samo jak Rummy latał kiedyś za Marcepan, co go niesamowicie denerwuje. Marcepan śmieje się z niego i z dziką satysfakcją widzi jak męczy się on z jej siostrą karma zawsze cię dopadnie!. Klacz osobiście nic do niego nie ma, po prostu młody pegaz ma zainteresowania, które nie interesują Marcepan nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, a mimo to wciąż o nich gada, czym przyprawia ją o ból głowy. Ponadto wychowywał się w mieście przewyższającym rozmiarami Ponyville i zawsze chwalił się czego to u nich nie ma, gdzie to on nie był, czego to on nie widział... do Ponyville nie lubił przyjeżdżać narzekając że jest nudne. Skromną i przywiązaną do rodzinnej miejscowości klacz, takie zachowanie doprowadzało do szału, nic więc dziwnego że miało to wpływ na ich przeciętne relacje. 'Sporty i Dancing Daisy' Choć więzy krwi między Sporty i Daisy oraz Marcepan nie są zbyt silne, dla beżowej klaczy są jednymi z bliższych członków rodziny. Sporty jest od Marcepan rok młodsza, mieszkały kiedyś po sąsiedzku i wychowywały się razem. Potrafiły się dogadać, choć były z zupełnie różnej gliny - Marcepan kochała śpiewać i tańczyć, ciągle coś rysować, popisywać się przed rodziną, zawsze chciała ładnie i słodko wyglądać, Sporty z kolei była małą chłopczycą - ciągle chciała biegać, skakać i rozrabiać. Z tego powodu klaczki często się kłóciły, ale mimo to kochały spędzać ze sobą czas i zawsze płakały gdy musiały się rozstać. Później Sporty wraz z rodzicami przeniosła się na drugi koniec miasta, co obie przeżyły, gdyż oznaczało to rozstanie i wyzbycie się zwyczaju spędzania ze sobą czasu od świtu do nocy. Później mama Sporty urodziła kolejną klaczkę, Dancing Daisy. Mały, różowy jednorożec nie miał w sobie nic ze starszej siostry Tak jak Nuttie z Marcepan - przypadek? Nie sądzę. Była nawet bardziej dziewczęca niż Marcepan kiedykolwiek. Sporty była z początku wściekła, że jej własna siostra lepiej dogaduje się z Marcepan niż z nią i że to z kuzynką ma więcej wspólnego, gdy jednak pojawiła się Nuttie, obie klacze dostrzegły absurdalność sytuacji w której się znalazły i często się z tego śmiały. Czasem rozważały wymianę rodzeństwem. Choć z wiekiem klacze rozwijały u siebie odmienne zainteresowania i miały coraz mniej wspólnego, stawały się paradoksalnie lepszymi przyjaciółkami. Z powodu wyglądu chłopczycy jakie kreowała u siebie Sporty, inni znajomi Marcepan czasem śmiali się z jej kuzynki, ona jednak zawsze stawała w jej obronie i niesamowicie denerwowała się z powodu docinek które na jej temat słyszała. Obecnie Sporty mieszka w Cloudsdale, jednak pracuje w Canterlocie jako lekarz medycyny estetycznej.Informacje ulegną zmianie, kiedy moja szanowna kuzynka ruszy tyłek i zrobi swoją ponyfikację c: Co miała uczynić dawno.Daisy z kolei kończy edukację i z planami zostania tancerką estradową chce wyjechać na Manehattan. 'Znajomi i przyjaciele' 'Eileen'Kopiuj-wklejka od Rani z artykułu, za jej świętym pozwoleniem ^^ thumb|Silly Eileen, grzywa Marcepan nie jest z marcepanu :3Eileen i Marcepan poznały się na studiach. Chodziły na tę samą uczelnię w Canterlocie. Młoda artystka nie miała się gdzie zatrzymać, otoczenie było dla niej całkowicie nowe. Eileen już od kilku miesięcy tu mieszkała i zapoznała się z Marcepan. Przez kilka dni chodziły razem na uczelnię. Po krótkiej i zrozumiałej dyskusji, Eileen zaprosiła do siebie Marcepan, gdzie wynajęła jej jeden ze swoich pokoi. Początkowo obie klacze musiały się przystosować do swoich nawyków, charakterów i umiejętności. Eileen była pod wrażeniem, jaki talent do rysowania ma Marcepan. W końcu tak klacze przywykły do swojego towarzystwa, że zaczynały zachowywać się jak siostry Siostra bliźniaczka na wiki :D Po trzech latach, wyprowadziła się od Eileen. Klacze polubiły swoje towarzystwo i trudno było im się rozstać. Kilka lat później, Eileen i Marcepan spotykają się ponownie. Pegazica już jako dziennikarka i Marcepan, jako animatorka z Los Pegasus. Po długiej rozmowie, wspomnieniach, Marcepan zgodziła się na wywiad. Obie klacze trafiły na pierwszą stronę najlepszej gazety. Eileen co jakiś czas odwiedzała Marcepan w Los Pegasus, a Marcepan jeździła do Canterlotu. Utrzymują swoją znajomość i relacje. Marcepan, podczas pobytów w Canterlocie, odwiedza też bar "Loża", gdzie spotyka Arię, Lodestar, Sur Lucy Prise, Lamb Chop i Jake'a. 'Lodestar Secret, Sur Lucy Prise i Lamb Chop' Marcepan poznała Lodestar, Sur i Lamb w barze "Loża", który odwiedziła z Eileen. Te trzy klacze zrobiły na niej bardzo dobre pierwsze wrażenie, swoją inteligencją, poczuciem humoru i tym jak przyjaźnie ją powitały, choć dość niespodziewanie pojawiła się w ich życiu i "wepchnęła" w paczkę. Sur Lucy Prise zaimponowała jej talentem plastycznym, z Lamb złapała nić porozumienia, gdyż pegazica zajmowała się stomatologią, czyli dziedziną, którą również chciała w dzieciństwie zajmować się Marcepan, a Lodestar Secret wiedzą i obyciem. Marcepan z rozmów z nimi dowiedziała się wielu nowych rzeczy, znalazła inspirację do zaczęcia kilku ciekawych projektów. Wśród "Loży" potrafi i lubi się otwierać, co zadziwia ją samą, gdyż z natury jest raczej skryta. 'Parnassius' Parnassius poznał Marcepan w czasie swojej podróży do Los Pegasus. Kucyki wpadły na siebie w supermarkecie, co doprowadziło do upadku obydwu i wysypania się zawartości ich koszyków. Parnassius zauważył, że z koszyka Marcepan wypadły różnej maści przybory plastyczne i kilogram marchewek, więc po przeproszeniu się, zaciekawiony zapytał czy jest artystką. Klacz nie przepada za tym określeniem, więc odpowiedziała tylko "w pewnym sensie" po czym obydwoje udali się w stronę kas. Po wyjściu ze sklepu, ogier wciąż nie zaspokoił swojej ciekawości, więc razem udali się na kawę do małej kafejki. Tam Marcepan wyjaśniła czym się zajmuje oraz powiedziała co nieco o projekcie, nad którym pracowała. Parnassius również wyjawił jej że nie jest stąd i opowiedział parę ciekawych rzeczy o sobie. Po wypiciu kawy Marcepan skomentowała, że w "Loży" podają znacznie lepsze. Wtedy wyszło na jaw, że Parnassius też tam czasem zagląda oraz że posiadają wspólnych znajomych, przez co polubili się jeszcze bardziej. Zdarzyło im się kilka razy zatańczyć ze sobą, co jest dość niespotykane, zważając na anty-umiejętność Marcepan do wszelkich pląsów.But tańczenie na klawiaturze zawsze awesome c: 'Jake Coffee' Marcepan poznała Jake'a w czasie swojego pobytu w Canterlocie, dzięki Eileen, która to zaprowadziła ją do baru "Loża" i zapoznała ze swoimi znajomymi. Klacz polubiła jego towarzystwo, poczucie humoru i podejście do życia, dlatego nie mogła wyobrazić sobie czegoś lepszego niż fakt, że był on chłopakiem Eileen. Ponieważ współlokatorki traktowały się jak siostry, Marcepan pieszczotliwie nazywała Jake'a swoim szwagrem, a on nie pozostawał jej dłużny. Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać w nocy o gejach ;-;, czy wspólnie oglądać filmy. Marcepan liczy się z jego zdaniem i jest on jednym z jej bliższych przyjaciół. Jake zawsze służy jej radą, mądrymi cytatami sypie jak z rękawa, skłonny był nawet użyczyć jej swojej pralki co ja pisiam ;-; xd. Miała też przyjemność spróbować zrobionej przez niego kawy i jest to rzecz, za którą niesamowicie tęskni kiedy jest poza Canterlotem. Ogier dał się jej poznać jako godny zaufania kuc, z którym można porozmawiać o wszystkim i który skutecznie potrafi podnosić na duchu. 'Magdolna' Marcepan i Magdolna są rówieśniczkami, pochodzą również z jednego miasta i chodziły do jednej szkoły, nigdy jednak nie przyjaźniły się i nie rozmawiały - znały się tylko z widzenia. Gdy więc pewnego dnia, Marcepan zauważyła żółtego kucyka na premierze filmu, nad którym pracowała, uważnie mu się przyglądała, gdyż zauważyła w nim coś znajomego. Gdy klacz wstała i ukazała znaczek, Marcepan rozpoznała w żółtej klaczy znaną sobie Magdolnę. Była zdziwiona, że widzi ją w Los Pegasus i jednocześnie że tak niewiele się zmieniła od młodzieńczych lat. Nim beżowa klacz zdążyła podejść do starej znajomej, ona zrobiła to pierwsza. Magdolna przedstawiła się i zapytała, czy Marcepan ją pamięta, więc ta od razu przytaknęła i z uśmiechem na twarzy rozpoczęła rozmowę. Wypytała ją gdzie mieszka, czym się zajmuje oraz co robi w mieście, a przy okazji odpowiedziała na kilka pytań od Magdolny. Marcepan zaproponowała znajomej, by do czasu wyjazdu zatrzymała się w u niej, na co klacz zgodziła się z ochotą. Gdy więc opuściły miejsce premiery urządziły sobie piżama party bez piżam i obżarły się słodyczy za wszystkie czasy. Magdolna okazała się być niezwykle wesołym i przyjaznym kucykiem, Marcepan bardzo więc odpowiadało jej towarzystwo. Klacz zapunktowała u niej też tym, że nie zdenerwowała się skrzeczeniem jej papugi i nie chciała wyrzucić klatki przez okno ;-;. Powspominały szkolne czasy, wymieniły potencjalne powody przez które nie były przyjaciółkami, a przy okazji Marcepan zyskała kolejnego znajomego z Canterlotu, miała więc powód by jeździć tam jeszcze częściej i każdą noc spędzać u kogoś innego. 'Stride Spark' Marcepan poznała przystojnego młodego astronoma w czasie swojego pobytu w Canterlocie. Pracowała właśnie nad nowym filmem animowanym, którego wydarzenia miały odbywać w kosmosie, uznała więc, że musi się czegoś na ten temat dowiedzieć, by jak najlepiej oddać jego elementy w filmie. Uznała, że najwięcej dowie się w Canterlockim Obserwatorium Astronomicznym, które słynęło na całą Equestrię ze swych specjalistów. Po wcześniejszym telefonie do dyrektora obserwatorium, udała się do Canterlotu. Na miejscu przydzielono jej ogiera o żółtej sierści, mniej więcej w jej wieku. Stride Spark podzielił się z nią swoją wiedzą. W czasie rozmowy Marcepan skrupulatnie notowała co istotniejsze informacje i szkicowała wygląd planet i gwiazd. Astronom wyznał jej, że sam jest początkującym artystą i po prośbie klaczy, pokazał jej swoje prace. Marcepan była zachwycona talentem ogiera i szybkim rozwojem jaki wykazywał. W podzięce za pomoc i za podzielenie się wiedzą, postanowiła również skorzystać ze swojej i dała młodemu rysownikowi kilka wskazówek. Nawiązała się między nimi przyjaźń. Przed powrotem Marcepan do Los Pegasus, kucyki wybrały się na kawę do "Loży", gdzie okazało się że mają tam wspólnych znajomych Marcepan ma wspólnych znajomych ze wszystkimi, ten fejm, co jeszcze bardziej zacieśniło ich znajomość i przywołało więcej tematów do rozmowy. 'Angel's Voice' Angela poznała Marcepan, gdy wraz z rodzicami odwiedziła Los Pegasus. W trakcie zwiedzania miasta, mała pegazica (wtedy jeszcze 6 lat) zgubiła się na rynku. Nie mogła znaleźć rodziców i wyglądała na zmartwioną i zdezorientowaną, więc podeszła do niej Marcepan. Klacz zapytała co się stało i postanowiła pomóc znaleźć jej rodziców, a że były wyższa, łatwiej było jej wypatrzeć w tłumie kuce, o opisanym przez Angel wyglądzie. W końcu udało się ich wyszukać i oddać im córkę, a oni nie mogli przestać dziękować Marcepan. Klacz była zadowolona, że cała sprawa skończyła się szczęśliwie i zaprosiła rodzinę Angeli na herbatę do swojego domu, by ochłonęli. W czasie rozmowy jej mama wypytywała Marcepan o różne rzeczy, wyszło więc na jaw że klacz też pochodzi z Ponyville i na dodatek, że mama Marcepan oraz mama Angeli się przyjaźnią. Gdy Angel's Voice dorosła, postanowiła przeprowadzić się do Los Pegasus. Marcepan była z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona, bo uwielbiała spędzać czas z młodą pegazicą, a teraz miała ją rzut beretem od siebie. Traktuje Voicie jak młodszą siostrę, klacze lubią spędzać razem czas, chodzić na spacery, czy wspólnie piec babeczki. Ponadto Marcepan regularnie kontaktuje się z mamą Angeli, dzięki czemu klacz wie co dzieje się z jej córką. Relacje miłosne Marcepan miała dotąd jednego chłopaka, w liceum. Mimo tego iż przyjaźni się z wieloma ogierami i kilkakrotnie słyszała od nich, że jest fajna bądź atrakcyjna (z czym się nie zgadzała), jakoś żaden nie patrzył na nią "w ten sposób". Aż do spotkania jego. Ogier ten był jej klasowym kolegą, szybko odkryli jak wiele ich łączy i jak bardzo do siebie pasują. Już po miesiącu znajomości byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, wiedzieli o sobie więcej i mieli do siebie większe zaufanie niż do przyjaciół, których znali od lat. Otoczenie szybciej zauważyło, że niewinny flirt zamienił się w coś więcej, niż oni sami. I gdy w końcu zaczęli ze sobą chodzić, ich najbliżsi znajomi wydawali się cieszyć bardziej niż sami zakochani. Poza zainteresowaniami, Marcepan i jej wybranek serca pasowali do siebie także pod względem wyglądu. Choć beżowa klacz nie do końca to rozumiała, odkąd zaczęli się pokazywać razem na mieście, ona zaczęła otrzymywać komentarze jak dobrze razem wyglądają lel. Byli ze sobą dość długo, bo całe liceum i kawałek studiów. Mieszkali jednak daleko od siebie, gdyż on wybrał medycynę w Baltimare. Dalej jednak uważają się za najlepszych przyjaciół i z nikim nie ma tak świetnych kontaktów jak z nimi, mimo rozstania.Okej, w całym artykule nie napisałam tak improwizowanego tekstu XD Nie będę mojemu chłopakowi tworzyła ponysony, bo kuców nie lubi, więc po co. I nie mam zielonego pojęcia czy zerwiemy za rok, za dwa, czy będziemy super szczęśliwi już do końca życia, no po prostu nie wiem :I Tutaj założyłam że pochodzimy tylko przez liceum. Czemu? Nie mam pojęcia ;-; Ech, będę musiała tę część przemyśleć. Zwierzaki Marcepan posiada dużego, młodego jeszcze chow-chow'a o imieniu BrunoZawsze marzyłam o takim psie i dalej marzę. Są milutkie, puchate i leniwe, a przy tym śliczne i przyjacielskie w stosunku do dzieci. Ideał nie zwierz <3 Zwłaszcza dla mnie, ja ze swoim lenistwem nie dogadałabym się z ruchliwym psiakiem.. Psiaka przygarnęła niedługo po przeprowadzce do Los Pegasus, aby nie być samotną w nowym domu. Bruno jest lojalnym zwierzakiem o łagodnym charakterze i wielkim apetycie. Lubi długie spacery, resztki z obiadu i swoją piszczałkę, Pana Ziemniaka. Marcepan była w mieście nie całe dwa tygodnie i chociaż lubi samotność, czuła się wyobcowana i smutna, że nie ma się nawet do kogo odezwać. Zaczęła tęsknić za domem w Ponyville, a kiedy wspominała stare, dobre czasy przypomniała sobie jak bardzo chciała mieć w dzieciństwie psa rasy chow-chow, ale mama nie zgadzała się twierdząc, że nie jest na tyle odpowiedzialna. Klacz pomyślała, że wreszcie nadszedł czas by spełnić swoje marzenia i pognała do schroniska sprawdzić, czy mają tam takie psiaki. Okazało się, że mieli jednego, a wołali na niego Burek. Mały był wtedy szczenięciem, jednak nie wiadomo jaka jest jego historia - został znaleziony błąkając się po ulicy. Marcepan chciała zabrać tą uroczą, puchatą kulkę do domu, ale zapomniała jak na niego mówią i omyłkowo zawołała do niego Bruno. Nie wiedzieć czemu szczeniak wesoło zamerdał ogonem słysząc to imię i podbiegł do ogrodzenia. Marcepan roześmiała się i po wcześniejszym podpisaniu dokumentów zabrała psa do domu oraz zdecydowała się zmienić imię Burek na Bruno. Maluch szybko się zadomowił oraz okazał się być wesołym zwierzakiem z masą energii. Gdy podrósł, stał się książkowym przykładem swojej rasy. Klacz posiada też papużkę falistą o zielono-żółto-niebieskim ubarwieniu piórek, którą opiekuje się już od źrebięcych lat. Nie była ona planowanym członkiem rodziny. Marcepan wybrała się kiedyś z ciocią nad staw. Gdy tam była, zauważyła latającą im nad głowami papugę bez ogona, który najprawdopodobniej został jej odebrany w czasie ataku kota.Spoko, szybko doszła do zdrowia c: Była przestraszona i wycieńczona, dlatego Marcepan z pomocą cioci złapała ptaka i zawiozła do domu by tam się nim zająć. Ponieważ jej dziadek był pasjonatem ptaków, a jednocześnie majsterkowiczem miał w swoich zasobach wiele własnoręcznie robionych klatek, w tym taką specjalnie wyprofilowaną dla małych papug, którą z ochotą wręczył swojej wnuczce. Ptak wykurował się, pióra w ogonie odrosły, ale Marcepan bardzo się z nim związała. Rodzice zauważyli to i pozwolili jej go zachować. Klaczka nazwała papużkę Jago.Na cześć Jago z Alladyna. No może nie na cześć, bo nie jest to moja ulubiona postać, ale w tamtym czasie to było moje pierwsze skojarzenie do słowa papuga xdSłowem końcowym: papużkę mam naprawdę, chow-chowa chciałabym mieć. Mam kundelka, ale ona nie jest tak do końca moja... to skomplikowane xd Dlatego o niej nie wspominam. Equestria Girls 'Wygląd' 'Historia' Ciekawostki *Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Marcepan nie jest z marcepanu xd. *Panicznie boi się porcelanowych lalek. *Jej ulubione kolory to burgundowy, a także wszelkie odcienie niebieskiego, beżu i zieleni. *Urodziny obchodzi 23 sierpnia.Moja data dołączenia do Brony Wiki *Ma uczulenie na miód, które powoduje puchnięcie jej ust Angelina Jolie style xd, a mimo to wciąż go je. *Ma obsesję na punkcie swojej grzywy, ciągle ją głaszcze i bawi się kosmykami. Galeria Uwagi Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł